Dreamland
by DreamtGlitz
Summary: Amy Rose isn't quite all sure who she is and she has become stubborn to the point where she hates the words "damsel in distress". She was once a 16 year old hedgehog that had nothing else to do but chase her blue stud, Sonic the Hedgehog, but now she's getting a taste of different world and it isn't exactly feeling right. Will she be able to figure what's the real world and...
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Amy Rose isn't quite all sure who she is and she has become stubborn to the point where she hates the words "damsel in distress". She was once a 16 year old hedgehog that had nothing else to do but chase her blue stud, Sonic the Hedgehog, but now she's getting a taste of a different world. And it isn't exactly feeling right. Will she be able to figure what's the real world and which one is the dream? And more importantly, will she find herself without the help of her hero?

It's quite different when you're together with someone. Alone you don't do much. Stare blankly at the space in front of you, think about your crappy life, and wish you had someone by your side. Everything inside you feels empty and you want to fill yourself with something warm, something that reassures you and keeps you balanced throughout the day.

But now that I've acquired that feeling…I feel… woozy. Dreamland hasn't released me yet.  
Hell, I may be living in a dream right now. As I speak. You've heard of those stories where people swear up and down that they've lived another life and they have no idea what they're doing here. That's how I feel.

It happened so suddenly. He just out of the blue kissed me. Blue. Huh. That's a pretty ironic color.  
I remember he looked at me worriedly when I shot him a confused and dazed look. He then shook it off and smiled at me. I remember the dialog clear as day.

_" I know I'm a good kisser and all but that wasn't our best. Ames…you're breathless."_

_"… We've kissed?"_

_"Yeah… don't deny just so you can sneak one more in for the day… we're still on that " I -won't-kiss-you-if-you-won't-kiss-me bet against Rouge and Knuckles…"_

_" I give up.. I got to go think… bye for now."_

_"Bye, Ames!"_

Ames? I had a nickname?  
Amelia Rosalina the Hedgehog. That's me. Always plain old Amy or even Rosy for the playful types. But Ames?  
Lemme paint the picture of Amy Rose. This girl has a slightly shorter height than the average "model", has the yuckiest color of green eyes (it could probably easily compete against your neighbor's ugly grass color ), pink, messy quills and fur , and constantly cracked lips. Her eyelashes are thick and not very "neat" and her style would disappoint a fashion magazine mumbo-jumbo person.

Me.

Before I thought I was amazing. But now that I'm "awake" I have no idea who me is. I once was a happy-go-lucky, red-clothed freak, who was a hopeless romantic and had no goal in life but to claim her stunning hero.

But now? I wasn't really sure who I was at all. Amy, Ames, Rosy, Rose. I now was now shy and quiet, I didn't like much of any color (therefore I wore almost about anything not caring what I looked like) and I had what's this… a boyfriend?

A hand squeezed mine and I had to look up to see him smiling down at me. No more thoughts about my new crappy life for now…got a boyfriend to accompany.

" Ames you think too much nowadays…Have me on your mind?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Hedgehog," I said quietly, more to myself.

I was still confused as to what I was doing in this world. The old Amy would never want to leave this dream. But I was starting to think this was a nightmare. It didn't feel right. I felt like I was missing something.

"Who would you be without Sonic the Hedgehog?"

And Amelia Rosalina the Hedgehog wasn't all too sure herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so this is like..the very first fanfic I've ever actually am going through in writing out :D! wish me luck ~**

In my very honest opinion, I believe the sun shouldn't come up until it's 10 A.M. .The devil sun rays were peeking right through my window curtains. Goodness… I moaned in frustration and shut my eyelids tighter in an attempt to stay asleep.

I didn't even have energy to lift my finger to show the curtains I hated them right at the moment. Seeing that I probably wasn't gonna fall asleep anytime soon, I decided it'd be good to see what time it was at least. A groan escaped my lips as I flipped over to see my digital alarm clock. 7:09. Glorious. Now that I had turned over I wasn't in a comfortable spot anymore.

"Jesus…"

"No…this is Sonic."

"Holy - !" I jumped out of bed dragging my comforter with me. A fury of feathers rained down on me as I popped my head out from under to see a grinning cobalt hedgehog leaning over me from the bed.

" Sonic! That is hardly any funny! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep! Why are you here? How'd you get in here? I don't even have clo-"

Oh crap. A harsh purple blush decided to pay a visit to my peach colored muzzle.

Sonic shook his head with a small chuckle and leaned even further to kiss my forehead. The blush on my cheeks couldn't possibly get anymore worse. He looked at me with a lazy smile and half-lidded eyes. " I love how you're so out of it in the morning, Ames. I guess you'll never become a morning person like me."

I shook my head and snorted. Unbelievable. I'm hear on the floor, half naked, and he's here commenting about my attitude towards the morning?

He smiled mischievously as if he knew what I was thinking. " The keys? You gave them to me like…over a year ago? Christ, Ames…you're really not all there lately."

Sonic put out his hand so he could pull me up. I looked at him quizzically for a moment and then gave my head a few hard shakes.

He rolled his eyes with a smile before gabbing my hands. ' C'mon," he said as I frantically tried to cover my self with my comforter before being pulled into his embrace. He rocked us backward onto my bed and pulled away some of the comforter to hug me. The hairs on my body stood up and my heart began to beat rapidly as my breaths became very still.

Sonic nuzzled himself into my neck and took deep breaths that gave me slight shivers. Suddenly, something poked at my side and I looked to him with alarm in my eyes. He chuckled softly and I felt the poke again. "You're so stiff, Ames. Loosen up!"

And that's when I gave a sigh of relief and then a shriek of laughter and fear when I realized he was tickling me.

"S-stop! I- I- SONIC I CAN'T BREATHE. HAHA. OHMIGODD." I squirmed under him and watched in utter horror as he began to blow on my stomach. Gross noises erupted from where his lips made contact with my stomach.

I giggled like the girl I was meant to be. Energy depleted really quickly and my attempts to move away from him weren't working at all. I had weakly kicked him on his lower back a few times and that wasn't helping either.

"You know the words, Amy Rose." Sonic bellowed into my petite tummy and this ensued a whole fit of laughter from yours truly.

"Words? Wh-haa! What w-ooo - SONIC STOP! MY SIDES. OH MY GO-OH! I GIVE I GIVE! MERCY! "

The son of a gun kept tickling me and I swear I began to see stars.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG."

"That's my name," he looked up to wink at me. I raised my leg to kick him but he caught it and pinned me down in a different position.

" The words, Amy! Tell me the words!" he cried from above me.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT."

"Yes you do! Don't play dumb! You're not getting away with it," he declared as is tickling became even more forceful.

I groaned and shook my head vigorously. I really had no idea.

"Ok fine. Maybe my fantastic hands have shocked your body into heaven or something. Repeat after me: Sonic is the best and always will be," he said as he still tickled me.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Sonic is the best and always will be."

"Louder," he said as he pressed himself more into me and tickled harder.

"SONIC IS THE BEST AND ALWAYS WILL BE. NOW LET ME GO," I screamed/half-laughed.

"Amy is forever to be his queen and will do whatever the King wants her to do."

"I will not!' I yelled and tried to shake myself away from him with more force.

" What was that?" he said as he paused for a second.

" I said no?" I began to get a little afraid, all thoughts of escape abandoned.

"Yes. You will,' Sonic said as he pressed harder into me and continued his tortures.

"Okaaaay! Amy is his queen and will do what he wants."

" You didn't say it correctly," he looked me in the eyes with a playful roll of the eyes.

I huffed in frustration and kicked my legs up. "Soniiiiic," I whined.

"And I will always love him," he continued.

I swallowed on that one. Wouldn't I have said this easily before? Hell, I was declaring my love all the time and didn't give hoots who judged me.

I closed my eyes before forcing myself to say, " And I will always love him."

I felt something cool press against my forehead. His lips. Against my forehead, his grin slowly crept onto his face. " I love you too."

**Please don't kill me for it being super short D: I actually have stuff to do lol. So yeah.. It's a start I guess? I'll continue asap!**


End file.
